


Writing a Disabled Logan Clyde

by Anonymous



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Disability, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is not a call out post.This is not a place to name names and strike back.This is, very simply, a call to do better.
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Rey (Star Wars), Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	Writing a Disabled Logan Clyde

I see a lot of people writing Clyde Logan/Rey fanfic, and as a disabled person, I am disheartened. There are many problems with writing a character who is not only a veteran, but an amputee with a prosthetic, and apparent sufferer of a traumatic brain injury, without covering all of it and giving it due weight. And fanfic is fanfic (and therefore is generally just a bit less reality-based), _but_ :

The easiest thing by far is people making very simple mistakes about his body. Like writing Clyde as though he has both hands. Talking about features his “fists” even after establishing and reestablishing he has a prosthetic arm. It’s easy to forget in the heat of writing, but it’s extremely careless, and frankly, painful as a disabled person.

The more complex problems stem from his TBI and his cognition. I'm not an expert on neurology, I cannot give any advice on this, but it's something that does feel glossed over constantly.

Please go through your fics and reconsider and edit them. Disabled people deserve to be in stories, but they also deserve to be disabled in the text. This is not something that writing out Clyde Logan’s disability can fix.

I don’t speak for all disabled people. We’re not a monolith. But please, remember your disabled character is disabled as you write them.


End file.
